yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! The Eternal Duelist Soul
Eternal Duelist Soul is a Yu-Gi-Oh! video game for the Game Boy Advance. Gameplay is similar to standard dueling rules, except that the side deck can have less than 15 cards, and is more for convenience of getting to cards for your deck than switching between duels, as CPU duels are single duels rather than matches (though some NPCs will randomly challenge you to a Match). Gameplay AZORA PWNS Opponents are arranged in "tiers," with higher tiers unlocked by beating already open tiers. A tier may consist of 4 or 5 duelists. In order to advance, all duelists on a tier must be beaten before the next level can be unlocked. Beating a tier also unlocks certain in-game events, such as special cards that can only be received by beating that tier. Another important aspect of the game is the in-game calendar. On certain days of the week (not actual days, as the game does not support a real date function) in game, random events may occur, such as recieving a pack of cards in the mail or being challenged to a Match by an opponent. This is also the first game to include Polymerization as an actual card and also the first to include the Egyptian God Cards (though they are completely unusable, as the game considers them illegal). Duelists Level 1 * Tristan Taylor (Cookie Deck) * Tea Gardner (Fairy Deck) * Yugi Muto (Cookie/Exodia/Dark Magician Deck) * Ryo Bakura (Zombie Deck) * Joey Wheeler (Cookie/Red Eyes Deck) Level 2 Defeat Level 1 duelists 2 times each * Mai Valentine (Harpie/Winged Beast Deck) * Espa Roba (Machine Deck) * Mako Tsunami (Umi Deck) * Weevil Underwood (Insect Deck) * Rex Raptor (Dinosaur Deck) Win against everybody three times to advance to the next level. Level 3 * Umbra and Lumis (Cookie Deck) * Strings (rare hunter from whom Yugi won Slifer the Sky Dragon)(Marik-ish Deck) * Rare Hunter - losing results in the loss of the "rarest" card in your deck; may challenge the player randomly on certain days. (Exodia Deck) * Marik Ishtar (Discard Deck) * Arkana (Dark Magician Deck) Win against everybody four times to advance to the next level. Level 4 * Yami Bakura (Cookie) * Yami Yugi (Cookie/Dark Magician/Exodia Deck) * Shadi (Light Deck) * Ishizu Ishtar (Light Deck) * Seto Kaiba (Blue-Eyes Deck) Win against everybody five times to advance to the next level. Level 5 * Maximillion Pegasus (Toon/Relinquished Deck) * Simon (Ultimate Cookie Deck) * Solomon Muto, here called Solomon Trusdale (Cookie/Exodia Deck) * A dueling computer (Deck designed to counter your deck; usually a Mill Deck) You can battle Maximillion Pegasus by obataining the Toon World by password or booster packs. You can battle Simon, by winning the annual tournament on November. You can battle Solomon Muto by beating Simon once or to collect all the cards. Cards As the game progresses, more and more cards unlocked that can be used for your deck. There are over 10,000 unlockable cards, But more importantly, beating a certain level or even particular duelists will unlock new Booster Packs or reward the player with rare cards. Like many previous and later Yu-Gi-Oh! games, it also used the 8-digit passwords printed on most cards to unlock new cards. Cards are kept in a Chest where they can be accessed at any time, and may be placed in the Deck or Side Deck. Fusion cards that are added to the Deck do not go toward the 40 card minimum, and are used in the Fusion Deck. The game follows the banned list created at the time of the game. Boosters Unlike games that follow this one, this game doesn't follow a general theme when dispensing cards through boosters. Instead, the newer ones you get have a higher chance of rare cards in them. The boosters in order of achievement: Dark Magician-->Available at beginning of game Mystical Elf-->Available at beginning of game Red-Eyes B. Dragon-->Available at beginning of game Judge Man-->Win a total of 10 times Blue-Eyes White Dragon-->Beat Yugi 20 times Exodia-->Beat Joey 20 times Tiger Axe-->Complete level 1 Harpie Lady-->Defeat everyone in level 1, 10 times Gate Guardian-->Have a total of 10 wins in level 2 Launcher Spider-->Beat Mai 20 times Gemini Elf-->Beat Mako 20 times Garoozis-->Complete level 2 Great Moth-->Defeat everyone in level 2, 10 times Relinquished-->Have a total of 10 wins in level 3 Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon-->Beat Marik 20 times Battle Ox-->Beat Umbra & Lumis 20 times Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon-->Complete level 3 Black Luster Soldier-->Defeat everyone in level 3, 10 times Millenium Puzzle, Blue-->Have a total of 10 wins in level 4 Millenium Eye-->Beat Kaiba 20 times Buster Blader-->Beat Yami Yugi 20 times Millenium Puzzle, green-->Defeat everyone in level 4, 10 times Millenium Puzzle, Multi colored-->Beat Simon or collect all cards Reccommended Cards to Think about In every aspect of Yu-Gi-Oh!, there is a certain twist to every duel no matter how small. It could just be a face-up Banisher of the Light or it may be as big as summoning the Five-Headed Dragon card. But what are the others? Monsters Witch of the Black Forest Sangan DNA Surgery (for the 5 headed dragon summoning :D) Password System Passwords can be found on the lower left hand corner of actual physical Yu-Gi-Oh! cards. In this and many other games, a password screen allows these codes to be entered to unlock new cards. However, there are two conditions to this: * Certain rare cards will not allow their passwords to be entered, unless the condition to unlock them has been met but the game has not awarded it yet. * The player must not already have the card in his/her Chest, Deck, or Side Deck,or,if the card is a newer card,it will not go through. If he/she does enter one of the two,or,both, the Password will simply result in "ERROR." Bonuses As an added bonus for buying this game, three previously unreleased Holofoil Rare cards. Though not immediately available in-game, they could have their passwords entered immediately. These cards are: * Exchange * Graceful Dice * Skull Dice Multi-player EDS supportes 2 player Versus play, provided each player has his/her own Game Boy Advance and their own copy of Eternal Duelist Soul. Also, one Game Link Cable is required to connect the systems (the game is not compatible with the Wireless Link accessory for the GBA). Players can also transfer cards between copies of the game. Cheat: To duplicate a card, trade with a friend. When you go to trade, one person pushes the trade button, when their card appears back on their screen, the other person pushes the trade button. There you have the original card and the traded card, plus your friend has both cards also. Category:Video Games